Business and Pleasure
by NinjaLink
Summary: "Bayman...there's something I'd like you to do..." She began to unzip the front of her blue jacket before him. Warning: Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Team Ninja, the Production team, or anything of Dead or Alive. Dead or Alive is a trademark and product owned by their respective owners. I do, however, own the game DOA 2: Hardcore and DOA 5.**

_Chapter 1_

She sat on top of her desk as she tapped her fingers anxiously upon it. It's been a long wait for her since she had a steamy affair and her mind couldn't stop thinking about her business partner, Bayman. He wasn't the most handsome man, but he had a sensual aura about him. For a man so serious, he was also mysterious. He always spoke of business or valuable information, but never of anything else. He was a man with experience and that was all she knew. She licked her lips as she thought about what she believed he 'could' do to her. Her imaginations ran wild; even though they kept their relationship professional, this wishful exploration she upheld was the death of her. She began to caress the curve of her breast while waiting for her hired mercenary to arrive. Then her intercom beeped.

"Ms. Douglas, Bayman is here. Shall I let him in?" Helena smiled. "Yes, and also... do me the favor and lock my door and reject any future interruptions and calls until further notice, please?"

"As you wish, Ms. Douglas."As she heard footsteps approaching her door, she leaned back on her hand and crossed her legs. The door opened wide enough for Bayman to enter and was quickly shut and locked behind him. He looked at Helena immediately when he entered. She smiled generously. He was in business casual clothing, which was a normal sight to see. She felt her stomach cringed from her lustful desire.

"Good afternoon, Bayman. Thank you for coming so soon." She cooed. Bayman nodded as a reply. He examined her posture, which was more relaxed than he witnessed in his previous visits. She was always pacing or sitting here, which became a known fact to him she felt no threat. "I apologize for requesting your service so urgently... but I see it as up most importance."

"What do you request from me, Ms. Douglas?" Bayman rubbed his rugged chin. Helena switched her crossed legs around. Her body tingled as his stare was strong, yet his stance was so casual with his hands in his pockets. "Bayman...there's something I'd like you to do ~" She began to unzip the front of her blue jack in front before him. He watched with careful examination without a changed facial expression. Underneath her frilly jacket were white panties and a laced bra. She grinned and walked up to him so close, she could feel his breath down her neck. She looked into his eyes and caressed his muscular arms up and down.

"And what would that be...Ms. Douglas?" He quietly asked."Call me Helena..." She whispered while lowering herself in front of Bayman's pants zipper. She fiddled her fingers to undo his zipper. Her mouth began to water as she was getting closer to revealing him. But then Batman placed his hand on the back of her head and rugged her head back by get ponytail."Ms. Douglas...are you suggesting I take you here in your office?" His stare gave her chills, but she claimed her cool.

"And if I am? What do you say?" She smiled while running her hand over his thigh and looking up at his cold eyes.

To be continued in Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously from Chapter 1..._

"Ms. Douglas...are you suggesting I take you here in your office?"

"What if I am? What do you say?"She stated innocently into his eyes while still facing his pants zipper. His gaze didn't change, but he scratched his chin."Ms. Douglas-"

"Helena...please." She interrupted.

"Helena." He repeated after her. He used his other hand to hold her head and slowly lifted her off her knees to face him. She blushed in embarrassment as they were eye-to-eye and his lips didn't curl or budge a different shape."You are, indeed, a beautiful woman...but I must decline." He gently pushed her away. In spite of his action, Helena was confused and a little hurt.

"W-why? Are you...taken?" She asked, "Or...or..."

"No. It's nothing of the sort." Bayman fixed his zipper and readjusted his shirt. He faced away from her and headed to the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She cried out."I thought this was an important mission needed to be tended where I can get paid. But since it wasn't, I'll be leaving now." Helena suddenly became hectic and threw off her dress entirely off her body. She didn't wasn't to lose this chance.

"Wait!" She ran, cut him off in front of the door, and looked him in the eye. "If money is an issue, I'll pay you to satisfy me and to hush about this! My reputation is highly important as well as my sanity!" He looked at her rosy-colored skin and back into her green eyes.

"I'm a mercenary, not a gigolo, Ms. Douglas." He reached for the handle behind her, which caused her body to shiver. She instantly grabbed for it and held his open palm into her naked waist."Please stay, Bayman... I've been without man for so long..." She begged while licking her lips. She felt her heart ache from desperation, but she knew her body couldn't sustain the withdraw. As she carefully guided his hand to caress her body up to her beast to along her thigh, he watched intently. Helena bit her bottom lip watching his eyes watch her hand. She didn't want him to leave without a reward for troubling him so harshly to arrive. He then pulled his hand away and grabbed the door handle again.

"You will contact me again when you have work for me to do, Ms. Helena." He gently pushed her away from the door, unlocked the auto-lock, and left in enough space for outsiders to not gaze in. Helena frowned as she stood half-naked in her office. Unsatisfied and embarrassed, she crossed her arms and lowered her head.

"How foolish of me..." She turned to get to her intercom, "Mindy, accept any calls for the rest of the afternoon. My schedule apparently has become free."

"Yes ma'am." As the order was transmitted, Helena dressed herself and sat back at her desk. She sighed as she watched Bayman's helicopter fly away.

To be continued...

**Author's**** Note:** So Helena didn't get what she wanted. But what will she get in the final chapter? Find out in Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

It was a lonely night and Helena sent everyone home after the DOA ads were created and sponsors confirmed their appointments. The skies were clear and the stars were as lonely as her. She say lazily at her desk staring out the window. She admitted she wouldn't tease herself into a one-person night, so she sat there quietly listening to her iHome music. She sighed and turned back around to her paperwork.

"If only he admitted to me, then I wouldn't be sitting here wishing it happened." She claimed out loud. She gathered her paperwork and placed it into the Out pile. She picked up her purse, turned off her music, and left her desk to the door. As she proceeded to the door, a sudden noise appeared. She stored in her tracks and listened carefully.

"Who's there?" She exclaimed. There was no one there or in sight. The lonely feeling suddenly become paranoia in her gut as she faced her office door. She looked back one last time and opened her door. But before she could exit the office, a shadow faced jumped in shock and stood in stance for battle.

"Who are you?!" She yelled, but was tracked to the ground. Suddenly she was pinned down by the wrists and ankles by a mysterious weight. She wiggled and growled at the stranger, but gained no achievement. She tried to look at her attackers face, but the moonlight wasn't present for the night. Before she could retaliate, she was flipped over into her stomach and her wrists were tied with a tight bandana.

"Let me go!" She screamed, but was muffled with another bandana tied over her mouth. She continued to scream behind the cloth, but didn't succeed. She wiggled more as the sadist wrapped a third bandana around her was then picked up off the ground, carried to her desk and was plopped onto it on her back. He pulled her legs up and rested them against his chest. Her attacker then hovered over her and took a knife out. Her eyes widened as her fear crawled up her spine, but had risen higher by the cold steel slowly had cut her dress open from the middle. In a strange way, the blade was causing a sexual thrill for her. The touch of something so fearsome tingled in her belly and as her dress peeled apart, the same went with her bra and panties. Her pink skin shown even more as she wiggled the clothes off. The stranger watched her clothes fall to her curvy sides and her nipples hardened. He put the knife away and rubbed his calloused hands over he warm body.

She slightly moaned as the hands found her breasts and played lightly with her nipples. She arched her back into them, which made her naked private lips press up against the attacker's instant feeling caused the attacker to firmly grasp her breasts and as so, Helena heard the zipper of the stranger's pants unzip. She was welcomed by a hard member of the man's body, erected and rested onto her crotch. She groaned as he teased her with his massive length slipping between her thighs. His warmth and touch caused her juices to seep through her vagina and as she felt his cock collect her juice, he pulled away from her and sloped her over on her belly. From her waist down her body hung down her desk and her breasts pushed against the smooth desk. She looked up and saw the dick that was once teasing her facing her. The rapist took off the bandana over her mouth and hesitated for looked up at the man as his hand cradled her head and inserted his dick into her warm mouth.

She allowed it, wanting to secretly tease herself more by pleasuring this mysterious man. She used her tongue to tickle the head and slowly moved her neck along for the length to further into her throat. The hand behind her head guided her as she sucked deeper onto his dick. She moaned and had orgasm as she longed for this moment to last. His dick began to collect her saliva evenly and soon he was thrusting himself deeper into her throat as she licked all around. Her orgasm began to tingle within her, making her juice more. Suddenly the man pulled out and was standing behind her. She looked back and could felt his cock positioning towards her vagina. The girth felt just right that she moaned.

"Oh god...just fuck me now... Stop teasing me!" She cried out, but before she could say another word, the man shoved his girth into her and rammed hard. She moaned with every pump he gave her. She couldn't help but loved every moment of this rough intercourse she was receiving. He didn't let one inch indulge without her and kept ramming her hard. His hands grabbed her hips for leverage and pumped faster.

"Oh fuck!" She had orgasm and moaned more as his dick rubbed upward on her G-spot. She tried to look back at this man who was taking advantage of her, but his hand found the back of her head and held her down. It just caused her to become more in tuned with the affair as she had orgasm one more time, the man pulled out and had cum on her cheeks. She breathed heavily as the man came to a finish and she closed her she knew it, her hands and ankles were free. She struggled, but managed to get up and grabbed a box of tissues on her desk to write herself off. Too busy to pay heed to the man, the attacker flipped her desk lamp light on. She gasped as the light came on and she saw the unmasked man.

"...Bayman?" She couldn't find any words as she watched him clean himself up and zip his fly. He looked at her, threw the tissues away, and stood in front of her. Surprisingly, she frowned at him."What are you- How did you- Why-"

"Be quiet." Bayman ordered, grabbed the back of her head, and pressed his lips against hers. She melted as his tongue found a way in her mouth and his body came closer. Her body shivered and her mind boggled with thoughts until he pulled looked at him and covered herself with her torn dress.

"I can sue you for rape, Bayman." She tried to reassure.

"You can't rape the willing." She almost giggled until he lit a cigarette.

"Why did you attack me? And, and, and...""I also have been without woman for years...but I do not allow them to hunger desperately. Best to pleasure a woman for her and not a man's fantasy." She couched her head in confusion.

"So what...was that about?" She asked. He inhaled a puff.

"A fetish I noticed you wanted earlier. Mysterious, quiet...but only more...secretive. Better to keep your reputation...yes?" She sat on her desk and grinned. Although she got what she wanted in an unmannerly way, somehow she felt this partnership could be.

**Official Autho****r's**** Note:** So, there wasn't any particular reason why I wrote this; it was for more to practice detailing action and completing a story for once, but in several chapters. Check out for more stories on my profile! I write Inuyasha, Harvest Moon, G-Gundam, Naruto, and many more novels. If you have a request, feel free to private message me and we'll discuss the details there! Have a good day.


End file.
